


Sweeter Than Fiction

by SuperMax18



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta!Lumity, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Smut, Snowed In, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, depending on how you see them, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: The plan had been to put up with each other while they waited out the snowstorm.Turns out, things don’t always go according to plan for Luz and Amity.Or, Amity's been fantasizing about Luz for a while. When they get snowed in while her parents and siblings are out of town, things take a turn that feels like something out of one of her dreams.Beta!Lumity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 402





	Sweeter Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this can be seen as underage sex. I see the beta versions of Luz and Amity as 17. 16 is the age of consent in my state. As a minor, I feel that it is okay for me to write this. You may not feel the same. You can picture them as 18 or older if you would like. It is never stated their ages in the story, so it's up to interpretation.
> 
> My Spanish also isn't great. I used google translate. Duolingo isn't great for dirty talk. So, the translation of what Luz says is "Fuck, you're so pretty." At least, it was intended to be.

“What the fuck, Blight?!” Luz stomped back into the living room where Amity was tapping away at her scroll.

“Who’s got your thong in a twist?” Amity shot back.

“It’s snowing outside!” Luz pointed towards the window. Amity slowly raised her head to look.

“Yeah. So what? Suck it up and get out of my house.” Amity went back to her scroll.

“The door’s blocked. I can’t get out.” Amity’s eyebrows furrowed and set her scroll down. She got up off the couch and made her way out of the living room, headed towards the door to confirm what Luz had told her.

She opened the door and was met with snow falling down onto her. She slammed it shut with a shriek.

Amity stomped back into the living room, shaking her head until snow fell out of her hair. Luz snickered as it held on and melted into what she called Amity’s mane.

"I guess you'll have to stay here for the night," she grumbled. 

Luz fell back down onto the couch.

"Fine by me."

Amity sat down at the other end of the couch, arms crossed over her chest. The clock on the wall ticked and before they knew it over thirty minutes had gone off.

Luz sighed and scooted closer to Amity. Amity growled.

"Come any closer and you're dead, Noceda." Luz just smiled smugly and scooted even closer, putting her arm around Amity's shoulders.

Amity snarled at her but didn't move.

"I know you're smitten with me, Blight." Luz hummed.

"You're an ugly idiot who I hate to be within ten feet of," Amity shot back. Luz giggled.

"Says the girl leaning into my arm right now."

Amity growled and suddenly jerked away, grabbing her jacket's collar and pulling her into a kiss. Luz was surprised at first but didn't pull away, instead letting Amity push her down onto the couch.

Amity was on top of Luz now, straddling her. She tugged on her jacket, both trying to push it off of her and pull it into her all at the same time. 

Amity's lips against Luz's we're soft. She tasted like strawberries. Luz smiled, finding it funny that the rough and cold Amity Blight used strawberry flavored chapstick.

Amity pulled away for a moment.

"Stop smiling like an idiot," she glared at her, gold boring into brown. Luz just smiled wider.

"You're adorable," she commented, reaching up and pulling out Amity's hair tie. Amity frowned.

"And you're a dumbass." Amity dove back in, pressing her lips against Luz's firmly. 

As they made out, Amity tugged Luz's beanie off. She managed to get her jacket off too. Amity kicked off her pink flats, sending them falling to the floor.

They pulled away again for air. Luz panted as Amity pushed her hair out of her face. Luz looked at her jacket discarded on the coffee table.

"You really wanna do this?" She asked. 

Amity sat up so she was sitting on Luz's hips. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head, revealing a black lacy bra. Her hand fell down to rest on Luz's chest and Luz took her spiked bracelet off, dropping it down onto the floor.

"Yeah, now don't ask any more questions," Amity said, moving back down so she was laying on top of Luz.

Luz moved her hands to Amity's waist, sliding down her black leggings until they were at her knees and Amity could kick them off. Amity grabbed the bottom of Luz's shirt and pulled it up, helping Luz take it off. Underneath, Luz was wearing just a plain red t-shirt bra and Amity cracked a smile.

"Simple. I like it." Luz lightly pushed Amity's shoulder.

"Not all of us just go around wearing matching lingerie, Blight." Amity smirked.

Her small fingers moved down to the button in Luz's jeans, undoing it quickly. Lux lifted her hips, struggling with Amity still on top of her as both girls had to work together to get them off.

"Shit, shoes," Amity mumbled as she realized Luz was still wearing her black Converse. She rolled her eyes and crawled off of her and moved to pull them off.

She didn't even bother to untie them, in a hurry to get undressed.

"Somebody's eager." Luz smirked. Amity rolled her eyes.

"Somebody's an idiot."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you planned this, Blight." Amity bore her fangs at Luz.

"How do you plan for a snowstorm?" She tugged Luz's second shoe off, the force sending it flying out of her hand and across the living room. It hit the wall with a thud and she was glad that her parents were on vacation with the twins.

"I bet you fantasize about going down on me at night. I bet you finger yourself while holding that beanie I know you stole from me." Amity froze, a harsh red blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I-I don't!" She stammered. Luz laughed.

"Sure. Now come here, I believe we were doing something." Luz kicked her jeans off the rest of the way and beckoned Amity back to her. Amity obeyed, climbing back on top of her. Luz wrapped an arm around her waist and trailed her hand up to the clasp of Amity's bra. 

Amity moved back in to kiss her, snaking her tongue into her mouth and licking along her teeth. As Luz I clipped her bra and pulled it off, Amity moved her head down to below Luz's chin. She placed a hand on the side of Luz's head, pushing lightly so she could have access to Luz's neck.

She racked her teeth along the crook of her neck, making sure her fangs touched down on Luz's skin, if only to tease her.

Amity suddenly clasped her lips around a particularly sweet spot on Luz's neck, sucking on it with vigor.

Luz let out a strangled sound that resembled a moan and Amity snickered. She brought a hand up to push Luz's bra to the side and drag her perfectly manicured nails over her right nipple.

Amity pulled away to study Luz's face. Her head was thrown back against the arm of the couch and her skin was already glistening with sweat. Amity giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Luz said, lightly glaring at her. Amity gave her a smug grin.

The next thing she knew, Luz had flipped them over and was on top of Amity. Amity's face went red.

"Two can play at that game, Blight." She used one hand to hold herself up over Amity and the other to begin to fondle her left breast. Amity tried to keep glaring at her but failed when Luz swiped her thumb over her nipple repeatedly, causing her to moan.

Luz moved down slightly so she could suck a mark onto the top of Amity's chest. Slowly, she made her way down until she was licking at her nipple. Amity groaned, her hair falling around her face and sticking to her pale skin.

Amity unclasped Luz's bra while she was busy playing with her tits, pulling it off all the way and using her nails to lightly scratch at her back.

Luz moved off her boobs and started to trail her hand down to Amity's underwear. She played with the hem of her lacy thong for a moment before dipping her fingers down beneath it.

She laughed as she found that Amity was completely shaved.

"You did plan this," she giggled. Amity stuck her tongue out at her.

"How do you know I don't always just wear thongs?"

Luz's response was to drag her fingers over Amity's slit, causing her to wipe the mean grin off her face as she moaned.

Luz moved her hand out of Amity's underwear. The witch let out a whine in response. Luz snickered as she peeled Amity’s underwear away. She was soaking wet and a string of slickness connected her to the lacy thong as Luz pulled it away.

Luz looked back to Amity who was flushed and biting her lip. She carefully leaned up as she tossed the underwear onto the floor. She pulled Amity into a kiss, threading a hand into her messy hair. Amity panted, chest heaving just from the little attention Luz had given her.

“You ready?” Luz asked. 

“What did I say about questions, Noceda?” Amity sneered, but she nodded all the same.

“Fine, princess. Have it your way.”

Luz kept one hand in Amity’s hair, propping herself up on her elbow, and used her other hand to play with her pussy. She swirled her fingertips around the outside, teasing the witch. Amity huffed. Luz silenced her with a kiss.

She pressed her chest down onto Amity’s while she slowly worked her fingers into her. She was agonizingly slow at first, causing Amity to kick her legs even while she moaned into Luz’s mouth on hers. She bit at Luz’s lips in retaliation.

Luz rolled her eyes, speeding up slightly to sate the witch. She pumped her middle and ring finger in and out of Amity easily, letting her thumb graze her clit from time to time just to see her squirm.

She broke off their kiss and focused on bringing her to an orgasm, listening to the noises pouring out of the green-haired girl, ranging from high pitched squeals to long drawn out moans. She added a third finger and sped up her ministrations.

“More, harder,” Amity choked out, chest heaving with every breath. She tossed her head back into Luz’s hand that was still clutching her hair.

Luz sped up, making sure she was thrusting her fingers into Amity as deep as she could go. She searched for her g-spot, rubbing it quickly when she found it. At the same time, she pressed her thumb down onto Amity’s clit and rubbed at it. She kissed her one last time before she hit her peak, pulling away as she felt Amity squeeze down around her fingers. She considered stopping and making her beg for it, but one look at Amity’s clouded golden eyes told her that Amity was too far gone to be stopped at this point.

The witch’s chest was flushed red and everything was sweaty. Even her hair was damp. Amity threw her arm over her mouth, biting down onto her wrist as she screamed. Her orgasm rushed over her and she couldn’t seem to stop the noises coming out of her, knowing that Luz was smirking like the idiot she was. Luz fucked her through it though, slowing down as she returned from her high.

Once it was over, Luz felt Amity melt down into the couch as well as the hand she still had behind her head. She brought her hand up, making a display of licking off Amity’s cum and juices from her fingers as she sat up. Amity just breathed, too tired to comment.

“Was-” Luz started, then stopped, remembering what Amity had said about questions. Then she rolled her eyes and started again.

“Was I your first time?” she asked. Amity blushed even more (if that was possible).

“N-no!” Amity stuttered. Luz smiled.

“You know, this is not looking real great for you right now, Blight.” Luz smiled. Amity suddenly sat up, grabbing Luz’s face and pulling her into a kiss. She pushed her back so they were now laying at the opposite end of the couch and the witch was on top.

“I can’t believe you still have underwear on,” Amity said, moving down to rip them off of Luz. Literally. She ripped through the red cotton with her fangs, using her mouth to pull the shreds of fabric off of Luz. She shuddered as she felt Amity’s breath on her vagina.

“I can't believe you were a virgin until ten minutes ago,” Luz shot back. Amity snarled.

“Like you’re not still.”

“Maybe I am, but I’m not the girl that fantasizes about fucking her rival while she masturbates every night.”

This tipped Amity over the edge. While her face was bright red from embarrassment, Amity dove in, attacking Luz’s entrance with her mouth. She licked over her folds and sucked on her clit, sending a flurry of feelings into Luz’s core.

Luz groaned, reached down and gripped onto Amity’s hair. Amity didn’t seem to mind much.

Amity thrust into Luz with her tongue, lapping up her wetness and skating her fangs over the sensitive spots around her entrance. Unlike Amity, Luz wasn’t shaved bare. Her pubic hair was trimmed neatly into a triangle. Amity used her teeth to pull a few hairs out.

“Ow! Fuck! That hurt!” Luz untangled a hand from her hair to slap the back of her head. Amity just giggled with a mumbled ‘sorry’.

As Amity ate her out, Luz found herself getting lost in the pleasure.

“Mierda, eres tan bonita…” Luz said, watching Amity’s head move between her legs. She didn’t even register what she had said for a few seconds.

She blushed, mortified that she had called Amity pretty while they were fucking. They may be having sex, but there were no romantic feelings between them. At least none that Luz was aware of.

She thanked her lucky stars that Amity couldn’t understand Spanish.

Her hips jerked when she felt one of Amity’s fangs touch her clit. She moaned embarrassingly loud and Amity laughed, sending amazing vibrations through Luz, before doing it again.

Amity moved her attention to Luz’s clit at that point, licking it aggressively and sucking on it every now and then. She lapped up her juices as they flowed out of the Latina, gulping down everything she gave her.

Luz could feel her orgasm building. Amity was very good at oral, she decided. Or maybe she was just inexperienced. Either way, it felt really good, and while she was quieter than Amity, she couldn’t help cry out and moan when Amity hit a particular sweet spot.

“Ah! I’m almost there!” She said as Amity sucked on her clit. Luz could hear her heart beating in her chest.

“Go on, cum for me,” Amity spoke and Luz was done for. Her cum sprayed out onto Amity and to her surprise, Amity drank up every bit she could. When it was over, she licked at her lips and used her nail to gather the liquids off her face and get them into her mouth.

“And that, Noceda, is how it's done,” she said cockily. 

Luz took a deep breath, then laughed.

“So you didn’t enjoy getting fingered into oblivion?” Luz asked, raising an eyebrow at the witch. Amity shrugged.

“It was alright.” But she was laying down and curling up onto Luz’s chest and Luz knew that she was lying. Luz wrapped an arm around her and grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch, draping it over them.

“We really should get cleaned up,” she said, still feeling her own cum slipping out of her and down onto the cushions of the very expensive couch.

Amity hummed.

“That’s a problem for future Luz and Amity,” she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Luz smiled. She guessed it was.

She couldn’t seem to help herself as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Amity’s hair, right where her brown roots faded to bright green.

She laid her head back against the couch, closing her eyes.

That goddamn snowstorm.


End file.
